Credit cards are a very popular form of payment in today's society due in large part to their ease of use and transaction speed. But even with their widespread use and convenience, credit card systems still suffer from cumbersome activation processes and inadequate customer education about the credit card system. When customers receive new credit cards, they must first activate or register the cards before making any purchases. While necessary to ensure that the customers' identities are protected, credit card activation is generally a cumbersome process requiring the customers to follow various written instructions included with the card. Once the card is activated, the customer is free to use the card, but often proceeds without knowledge of significant aspects of the card's usage and payment terms and/or only a general knowledge of typical credit card systems. Thus, current activation processes pose multiple problems.
For example, the written activation instructions included with credit cards usually instruct the customer to call an activation phone number or navigate to an activation website, where additional instructions are presented usually requiring the customer to manually enter the card information and numerous other credentials. The number of steps involved and the need to make phone calls or open web browsers often frustrates and discourages customers from activating and using their cards right away.
As another example of their shortcomings, current credit card activation systems allow customers to begin making purchases immediately upon phone or web activation without providing any educational information about their credit account. As noted above, many uninformed customers are new to credit cards, but even experienced cardholders do not know significant aspects of credit such as the card features, interest rates, penalties, and how to manage their new credit account. Without learning this information quickly, customers may find themselves in financial trouble from misuse of their credit account.
Moreover, many customers rarely take advantage of the full range of benefits that accompany their credit cards. Some card issuing financial service providers offer one or more companion applications to complement the credit card and enhance the customers experience. However, after receiving and activating their credit cards, many customers never download the application or link their credit card to enjoy the added benefits.
In view of the shortcomings of current systems, a convenient, interactive and informative card activation system is desired.